thomas_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 (fanon)
Since you've all been waiting for the second season, here it is! Episodes #Amber to the Rescue! #Toby's Surprise #The Whistling Tools #The Search & Rescue Team is Back! #Police Engines #My Lovely Whistle #Search & Rescue Robots Part 1 #Search & Rescue Robots Part 2 #Tayo's Disastrous Day #Roboengine Thomas #A Misty Rescue #Night-Time Catastrophe #Scrap Nap #Roley's Adventure #My New Ringtone #Uh-Oh Chaos #Stop That Wailing #Jetting Off #Please make up! #Come On, Get a Move On! #Diesel gets Praised #Ryan Helps Out #Ways to Get Yourself out of Traffic Jams #I've Been Converted #Step This Way! #Concrete Troubles #Faster Than A Rocket #SchoolB's Sleepover Part 1 #SchoolB's Sleepover Part 2 #Cranky and the Troublesome Trucks Sypnosis Amber to the Rescue! Amber, a pink-and-white ambulance comes to visit Sodor. She joins in with the Sodor Search & Rescue team. Thomas shows her around Sodor, and even Misty Island! Amber is then called for an emergency at Maron Scrapyard. Toby's Surprise Toby the tram engine enjoys life on the Island of Sodor. He gets a huge surprise when Thomas and Percy play Hide & Peep with him! The Whistling Tools The tools have fun blowing their whistles, but Pat likes James' whistle so much. They get up to lots of mischief... The Search & Rescue Team is Back! The emergency vehicles are back with another emergency, but this time they need Thomas' help. Police Engines Thomas enjoys working with the Sodor Search & Rescue Team. Poli arrives on Sodor and asks Thomas if he would like to be his deputy police engine. My Lovely Whistle On a trip to Brendam Harbour, Thomas breaks his whistle. Amber lends him her siren. Search & Rescue Robots Part 1 The Robocars show Thomas and the other engines that they aren't just cars. They can transform into robots! Search & Rescue Robots Part 2 Thomas wishes he could transform from an engine into a robot. The Robocars help Thomas out to be a "Roboengine". Tayo's Disastrous Day When Thomas visits the Sodor Bus Station, he sees some awful damage. Who could be doing such a thing? Roboengine Thomas Thomas enjoys being a Roboengine, so he thanks the Robocars for giving him good luck. One of his gadgets don't work properly... A Misty Rescue Gani gets lost on Misty Island when exploring. The Robocars and Thomas are called in to rescue him, but will it be clear to see Gani? Night-Time Catastrophe When staying up all night, the engines fall asleep on their inventions. Till then, they fall of their inventions, still asleep, and land into piles of scrap. Sleep on Scrap The tools fall asleep on a pile of scrap after working very hard. They were still asleep and flown off onto the rails. Who will save them and where will it put them? Under the Stars Part 1 Squeeze asks Percy if they would like to sleep under the stars. Something disturbs their beauty sleep... Under the Stars Part 2 Percy & Squeeze fall asleep on the job after being woken up. Who will help keep them awake? Under the Stars Part 3 Still asleep on the job, Percy & Squeeze cause confusion & delay. That night, Thomas investigates the noise that woke the two friends up. My New Ringtone The Robocars give Thomas his very own ringtone as a present. Uh-Oh Chaos Rogi, all geared up as a detective, thinks it was the Robocars' fault for causing lots of chaos. Stop That Wailing Darington the stunt truck wails the loudest of any engine on Sodor. Diesel challenges him to a noisy competition. Jetting Off Percy & Posty were fighting who gets to deliver the post. Jett, a red-and-white jet plane is better, faster and quicker than Posty & Percy. Please make up! Thomas gets into an argument with Gordon. James & the other engines try to let them make up with each other, but neither of their plans work. Gordon hurts Luke's feelings, shouts at Edward and bumps Thomas rudely like a diesel engine. Come On, Get a Move On! Thomas overslept and is now late for work. He feels tired after oversleeping, and Percy helps Thomas out if he falls asleep. Diesel gets Praised A black diesel engine called Diesel finds something mysterious, and is afraid if he might get praised by the other engines or not. Ryan Helps Out The Fat Controller is proud to have Ryan part of his railway and works on his branch line. Ways to Get Yourself out of Traffic Jams Darington has to get to a racetrack and he needs to get there at before lunch. Will he drive over the cars smoothly or he might fly over them? I've Been Converted Thomas and Percy have been converted into Track Master toy engines with real steam. Will someone help them get back in their normal size? Step This Way! Thomas & Percy will just have fun in their Track Master sizes. Cars: Race-O-Rama starts calling out a welcome message to the others. Concrete Troubles Mickey gets very angry at his friends for running over his concrete. Faster Than A Rocket Stephen rides Cars: Race-O-Rama at a funfair, and sees it going fast. He would like to go on it, but who will come with Stephen? SchoolB's Sleepover Part 1 SchoolB tells his engine friends that he is excited about his day. He will have a sleepover at Tidmouth Sheds. SchoolB's Sleepover Part 2 SchoolB is asleep the next morning after had got spooked by noises he didn't like. Thomas & Percy have ideas to help him get to sleep that night. Cranky and the Troublesome Trucks The Troublesome Trucks cause chaos at Brendam Docks. Cranky tries to get them to keep still, but who could be moving the Troublesome Trucks?